When I Look At You
by WithoutADoubt.xo
Summary: James and Lily are happily married with their young son when a young boy appears on thier doorstep after his parents were murdered by Voldemort. Disclaimer: Many characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Others to myself Some M rated chapters Will disclaim A/N
1. Reminiscent

A/N : Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in a long time! Haha, I hope you like it, and if you have any questions or comments feel free. ALSO if you have any ideas, let me know. **DISCLAIMER IN SYNOPSIS!**

Chapter 1 – Reminiscent

James Potter wrapped his arms around the sleeping figure next to him, breathing in the scent of her hair. The woman snuggled even closer to his body and snored loudly. Somewhere in the house, a baby cried out, looking for something. Lily moaned, and started to get out of bed until James gently pushed her back down, so that he could go take care of the baby. James walked through the door into the connecting room, looking at his year old son, Harry. Looking at this baby was like looking at himself, with Lily's eyes. He was wicked smart like Lily, and had spunk like James. No one could contest that this was not their son. Picking the child up, James began to walk around the room, thinking about how soon enough; Harry would be at Hogwarts and be making friends like James'.  
"Those poor teachers!" James chuckled, remembering the trouble that they had caused.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were something of rebellious pranksters. Rules were invented to be broken, or so they thought. James and Sirius had been best friends since the day that they were born, always put together, then never without the other. Remus was the lonely child that James decided to befriend, and Peter, well he was the tag-along that became a good friend. These four friends caused much trouble in the school and were usually at the cause of most pranks that were pulled on campus. James, Sirius and Peter all became Animagi so that they could travel with Remus to the 'Shrieking Shack' when he transformed. Remus was a werewolf, so he was taken out of the school once a month at the full moon so that he could transform by himself so that he was no longer a harm to the students or teachers. James and Sirius were always curious to where he went once a month because his excuses were never really well thought out. After three years of hard work, there were three unknown Animagi running around with a werewolf.

Looking at the clock, James noticed that it was 5:30 in the morning already. He had spent over an hour reminiscing on his school memories. Harry was long back to sleep, so James laid him down and went down to the kitchen to start breakfast before Sirius came over to play with the child, and maybe a quick game of Quidditch before they went over to the Order. James, Remus and Sirius were leading members of the Order to avenge the death of their friend Peter. Lord Voldemort had killed Peter in one of the many valiant battles that the Order had fought against the Dark Lord. Voldemort was the darkest wizard of the century. He mercilessly killed thousands of brave wizards who stood against him. The Order of the Phoenix was created to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Although the progress of the Order was not broadcasted as that of the Dark Lord's, they were doing very well, and were winning the fight.

The stove ignited as he flicked his wand at it so that he could start a pot of tea and make some bacon and eggs. Opening the fridge, James grabbed the milk, eggs and bacon and turned back to the stove to start cooking. James was legendary among his friends and family for his cooking. Every time there was a gathering, James was nominated chef. Cracking the eggs into a bowl, he started whipping them so that he could scramble them for Lily. Turning around so that he could turn on the radio to listen to the latest on the fight, he noticed Lily standing in the doorway, smiling at him sleepily.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled as he turned back to the stove, without turning on the radio, figuring that she didn't want to hear the gruesome news.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. What's for breakfast, I'm starved."

"We've got eggs and bacon, just how you like it, my dear. Then Sirius is going to come over, then it'll be off to the Order for us." James said carefully, knowing how it would upset her. She was terrified that he would leave for the Order, and never come back.

The eggs and bacon were serving themselves onto plates, so James and Lily sat down to eat, when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, James rose from the table, with Lily right behind him to go answer the door. _Who knocks on a door at 6:00 in the morning? _James thought. He opened the door to a little boy who was positively quivering from head to toe.

"Son, what's happened to you?" James asked, as he got down on one knee to look the child in the eye. The child spoke in such a way that scared James to the bone.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has killed my parents. I don't know where to go sir." He broke into tears.

"Come in, come in. James! Take this child to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." Lily whispered.

James stood up, and jogged upstairs to get his robes on and kiss Harry goodbye. He needed to get to the Order as soon as he could to talk to Dumbledore. Voldemort was getting closer and closer every single day. Throwing on the first robes that his hands touched, he sprinted down to Harry's room and kissed him goodbye. Running down the stairs, he grabbed Lily and kissed her passionately. He looked around for the child, and saw him sitting at the table eating his breakfast that he hadn't touched. He smiled, and nodded towards the fireplace. They would travel by Floo Powder to number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters. Before jumping in the fireplace, he said,

"Lily, let Sirius know where we are as soon as we're gone. I'll need him!"

"Yes, of course dear, I'll let him know by Floo."

James grabbed the boy, and threw the green powder into the fireplace, stepping into it he smiled again at Lily.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"


	2. Grave News

Chapter 2 – Grave News

Looking up from his newspaper, Remus Lupin smiled as his long time friend stepped out of the fireplace looking rather disgruntled. Folding the newspaper and placing it so the front page was facing the table he got up to go greet James. As he approached the fireplace on the other side of the room, he noticed that there was another figure in the room. _How careless of James, to bring a stranger into the HQ!_ Remus thought inwardly. _It's just like him_.

"Hullo Prongs!" Lupin said merrily. "Who's this young fellow?" His tone now disapproving.

"Moony! Is Dumbledore around? I need to speak with him about this child. You-Know-Who just…well you-know-what-ed his parents..." James said hurriedly.

Lupin sighed, another family killed, and James being so chivalrous needed to save the poor soul. "Yes, Dumbledore is in the study, I think he knew you were coming. Can we have a word after?"

James placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder and steered him towards the back of the house. The house itself was a grim, old place. The wallpaper on the walls was peeling, and every surface in the house was dusty. There were many Black family heirlooms that showed how pure the Black family blood was. Near the front door was a painting of Mrs. Black; but this painting was covered because if someone walked past the painting she would scream about how there were Mudbloods in the house that she had kept 'pure' for so many years. The boy had obviously never been inside a wizarding home because when he looked at a picture on the mantelpiece, he jumped back. The wizards and witches in the photo waved at him. All pictures in the wizarding world moved, and their inhabitants could move to and fro. James took note of this, only because he knew the boy's parents fairly well. They were wizards who worked at the Ministry, in the Department of Muggle Regulations and Laws. Why would this boy be surprised by moving pictures?

James knocked on the door, and opened it to find Albus Dumbledore sitting at the desk writing a lengthy letter. Albus Dumbledore was not a conventional man. He had long silver hair, and a beard to match. He never thought much of pure blood, and muggle blood, and thought that who you are is made up of your achievements and not of whom you are related to. Dumbledore was a great man, and a hero to many. But to Voldemort, he was a mortal enemy. Dumbledore was the only man that he had ever feared in his long rein lasting almost a decade. Dumbledore had a history that had dabbled in the Dark Arts, but that only made him a greater wizard for realizing that this practise of magic was not well suited, and that there were better thing that he could do with his life. Albus' time experimenting with the Dark Arts only allowed him to have a deeper understanding of what these Dark wizards were able to accomplish, as well as how it could affect people. He also had a great knack for being able to guess correctly. Although he was only human, he was uncannily correct almost 100 percent of the time. James smiled at him as he approached.  
"Dumbledore! I've… got someone here that I believe you should speak with. His name's Christopher Jinx."

"Yes, I've been expecting you. Mundungas Fletcher is in a spot of trouble, I was hoping that you and Sirius could sort that out… Thank-you James, I will talk with the boy now."

James nodded in acknowledgment and got up to leave the room when a little voice stopped him.

"No sir, could he stay…?" The little boy, Christopher whispered.

James looked from Christopher to Dumbledore waiting for a reply.

"Yes, yes of course he could. James, could you make a pot of tea before you sit."

James conjured a pot of tea with biscuits as he sat down.

"Now son, what happened?" Dumbledore asked; his ice blue eyes that were so capable of piercing straight to your soul were kind and gentle, but demanding of an answer.

"Th… the… the Dark Lord… he broke into my home and asked where the Potters lived… My dad wouldn't tell him and my mom tried to capture him for the Aurors… but he... he… he killed them." The boy broke down into tears.

That moment, Mrs. Black started screaming as someone was making a lot of commotion in front of her covered portrait. James got up and swept outside of the study to see who started this trouble now. Standing sopping wet in the doorway trying to drag the curtains back over the portrait was Sirius Black. His long hair was matted and full of debris. His cloak was torn and covered in muck. Sirius looked like he had been living in the gutter for years.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

"Is Moony here? I'd only like to explain this once."

"Yep, I'm here. What's all the commotion about?" Lupin said as he walked into the lobby.

"Give me a hand here, and then we can talk." Sirius puffed as he laboured with the curtain to shut the painting up.

Once they had successfully covered Mrs. Black's portrait up again, and she was silent, the three friends marched into the kitchen where they put on the kettle, and Lupin conjured up a bottle of Firewhisky. Sirius looked awfully tired and desperately in need of a good nap and a shower. They sat down at the table with large mugs of coffee with a splash of Firewhisky and all stared at the table, each waiting for something. After a few moments, Dumbledore emerged into the kitchen, followed by Christopher, who looked completely shocked at the newest inhabitant of the house.

"Sirius, what news have you for us?" Dumbledore said as he sat down at the table. The young boy sat down beside him.

"There are young ears, we should discuss this later…" Sirius began.

"This affects him now, you may as well begin."

"It's grave news, and I'm sure it's correct… but, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out to kill your son James. Harry is the only one that will be able to defeat him." Sirius said mostly to the table. James wanted to faint. His son, his only son was proclaimed to bring down the darkest wizard of the century. His year old son was to defeat the wizard that had killed so many brave and excellent wizards?

"I'm sure you're wrong." James said at the same time that Dumbledore said,

"I'm sure you're right."


End file.
